"Gee" by Girls' Generation
"Gee" is a song by Korean girl group Girls' Generation from their EP of the same name. Lyrics (Korean) Aha, listen boy My first love story My angel and my girls My sunshine, uh uh let’s go 너무너무 멋져 눈이 눈이 부셔 숨을 못 쉬겠어 떨리는걸 Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Oh 너무 부끄러워 쳐다볼 수 없어 사랑에 빠져서 수줍은걸 Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba (어떻게 하죠) 어떡-어떡하죠 (떨리는 나는) 떨리는 나는요 (두근두근 두근두근) 두근두근거려 밤엔 잠도 못 이루죠 나는 나는 바본가 봐요 그대 그대밖에 모르는 바보 그래요 그댈 보는 난 너무 반짝반짝 눈이 부셔 No no no no no 너무 깜짝깜짝 놀란 나는 Oh oh oh oh oh 너무 짜릿짜릿 몸이 떨려 Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Oh 젖은 눈빛 Oh yeah Oh 좋은 향기 Oh yeah yeah yeah Oh 너무너무 예뻐 맘이 너무 예뻐 첫눈에 반했어 꼭 집은걸 Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby 너무나 뜨거워 만질 수가 없어 사랑에 타 버려 후끈한걸 Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba (어쩌면 좋아) 어쩌면 좋아요 (수줍은 나는) 수줍은 나는요 (몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라) 몰라 몰라 하며 매일 그대만 그리죠 친한 친구들은 말하죠 정말 너는 정말 못 말려 바보 하지만 그댈 보는 난 너무 반짝반짝 눈이 부셔 No no no no no 너무 깜짝깜짝 놀란 나는 Oh oh oh oh oh 너무 짜릿짜릿 몸이 떨려 Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Oh 젖은 눈빛 Oh yeah Oh 좋은 향기 Oh yeah yeah yeah 말도 못했는걸 너무 부끄러워하는 난 용기가 없는 걸까 어떡해야 좋은 걸까 두근두근 맘 졸이며 바라보고 있는 난 너무 반짝반짝 눈이 부셔 (Oh) No no no no no (Ha) 너무 깜짝깜짝 놀란 나는 Oh oh oh oh oh (Oh woa oh yeah) 너무 짜릿짜릿 몸이 떨려 (떨려 와) Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Oh 젖은 눈빛 Oh yeah Oh 좋은 향기 Oh yeah yeah yeah (Oh yeah) 너무 반짝반짝 눈이 부셔 (눈이 부셔) (No no no) No no no no no 너무 깜짝깜짝 놀란 나는 Oh oh oh oh oh (Oh oh oh) 너무 짜릿짜릿 몸이 떨려 (떨려 와) Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Oh 젖은 눈빛 Oh yeah Oh 좋은 향기 Oh yeah yeah yeah Lyrics (English) Aha, listen boy My first love story My angel and my girls My sunshine, uh uh let’s go You’re so so handsome, I’m blinded I can’t breathe because I’m trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Oh I feel so embarrassed, I can’t look at you I feel shy because I’ve fallen in love Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba (What should I do?) What should I do (About my trembling heart) My trembling heart (Thump thump) My heart keeps thumping So I can’t fall asleep at night I guess I’m a fool A fool that knows only you Yes, as I look at you So bright my eyes are blinded No no no no no I’m so surprised Oh oh oh oh oh So exciting, my body is trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Oh glittering eyes, oh yeah Oh sweet scent, oh yeah yeah yeah Oh so pretty, your heart is so pretty I was captured from first glance Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby I can’t touch it because it’s so hot I’m engulfed by love’s fire completely Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba (What should I do?) What should I do? (I am so shy) I am so shy (I don’t know, I don’t know) I don’t know why Everyday I long for only you My close friends tell me That I’m really a helpless fool But as I look at you So bright my eyes are blinded No no no no no I’m so surprised Oh oh oh oh oh So exciting, my body is trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Oh glittering eyes, oh yeah Oh sweet scent, oh yeah yeah yeah I couldn’t even say anything I’m too embarrassed Do I not have any courage? What would be the right thing to do? Pit-a-pat my heart is anxious As I’m looking at you So bright my eyes are blinded No no no no no I’m so surprised Oh oh oh oh oh So exciting, my body is trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Oh glittering eyes, oh yeah Oh sweet scent, oh yeah yeah yeah So bright my eyes are blinded No no no no no I’m so surprised Oh oh oh oh oh So exciting, my body is trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Oh glittering eyes, oh yeah Oh sweet scent, oh yeah yeah yeah Why It Rocks #It had a massive impact on K-Pop history. #Extremely catchy music and hook. #The vocals, despite having autotune, are great and well done. #Awesome lyrics #The music video is well shot, and depicts the members as mannequins in a clothing store that come to life when the store owner leaves. Music Video Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:K-Pop Category:Girls' Generation Songs